‘HBC 586’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 586’ was one of several seedlings resulting from a controlled cross made in 2007 with female parent ‘YCR 21’ (unpatented) and male parent ‘01239-2’ (unpatented). Seedling plants from this cross were planted in 2008 and screened for disease resistance and sex in a greenhouse and field nursery near Toppenish, Wash. A single plant of ‘HBC 586’ was selected in 2010. In 2011 ‘HBC 586’ was expanded by asexual tissue culture propagation to 7 plants in an evaluation block near Toppenish, Wash. In 2017 ‘HBC 586’ was further expanded by asexual tissue culture propagation to a 1 acre test block near Toppenish, Wash. The ‘HBC 586’ plants have now been observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 586’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.